


伍斯特先生的睡眠

by Cheryllium



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Jeeves POV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: 一切都来自于河口老师在Urban Dictionary上对于“Jeeves”这个词的搜索....Some bedroom stuff ;)
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	伍斯特先生的睡眠

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorisS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/gifts).



许多人对于贴身男仆的工作感到好奇，有想要追求事实准确性的小说家，有从事其他服务工作的同僚；有美国人，还有刚踏入此行的年轻人。那天，我在小盖尼米德俱乐部中，刚从一局紧张的桥牌中脱出身来。这时，一位年轻人走过来坐在我旁边的椅子上，说想问我几个问题，让我传授一下经验。他提的问题中有些很不错，但也有以下这样不尽如人意的：

“我们在晚上那该死的家伙睡着之后应该就能自己小酌两杯了吧，是不？否则这一天到晚的工作可真是让人受不了呢。”

我不由得在心中微微皱了皱眉。

经过短时间的思索，我回答道：“想要给予你的雇主令人称心如意的印象，我的建议是夜间也不能完全松懈。”

我在一战服过役，有夜间站岗的习惯，因此通常睡得比较轻。当睡眠无法降临的时候，我往往会起身去看看伍斯特先生是否在他的房间睡得安然。伍斯特先生房间的门在夜晚是半掩的，这是他的习惯，有便于空气流通。当然，他通常睡得很沉，因此就算我进入他的房间，他也一般不会发现。

一个好的贴身男仆都明白，雇主的健康状况对于自己的工作来说是至关重要的。我曾读到（原谅我不能透露名字）一位能力非常出色的同僚由于照顾不周导致自己的雇主感染了结核病的事例，这位不幸的朋友彻底丢了工作。因此，对于那些显示出不良健康状况的小病痛以及小嗜好，我们丝毫不能松懈。

伍斯特先生的睡眠，通常是安沉的，但这并不意味着他不会做出令人担忧的表现。在入职之后几星期，我便发现他在晚上睡觉时对自己的被子并不仁慈。有几天早晨，在我端茶进门的时候，它们已经完全掉到了床边的地上。我不得不把我的眼睛及时移开，以免看到伍斯特先生的睡相而让他难堪。

那是在一个寒冷的冬日夜晚，因为圣诞节，伍斯特先生来到了宾克利庄园居住。我知道伍斯特先生对于寒冷的忍耐度并不高，因此那天晚上，我努力地把房间中的壁炉烧得很旺，想等他睡着之后，我再来把它灭掉。我还灌好了一个热水袋，塞紧了塞子放进伍斯特先生的被子里来温暖床铺。然而当我收拾好其他的器具，再次回到伍斯特先生房中时，却发现他只包着薄薄睡衣的肩膀正半露在外面，一只脚也从被子底部伸了出来。我用手指碰了碰他的脚踝，已经冰凉得有些让人担心了。我动作轻微地扯了扯被子底端，把他露出来的脚裹住，然后又把靠近枕头部分的已经卷起来的被子搭在了他的肩膀上。伍斯特先生并没有感受到我的动作，他仍然睡得香甜，不一会儿开始有了轻微的鼾声。做完这些，我才心满意足地离去。

从那之后，我便有了定时查看伍斯特先生睡眠的习惯。他有时候会露出手臂和腿，有时候会不小心弄掉被子，有时候可能会把自己置于落枕的危险之中——你可不想在第二天见到一位落枕的雇主，因为他可能因为疼痛而对你恶语相向。伍斯特先生就有过起床气。有一天，他醒来之后，居然抱怨杯中的乌龙茶不好喝，让我重新去泡一杯。后来，我委婉地问他是否感到哪里不舒服，他才透露因为落枕而导致的颈部疼痛。从此之后，我便会帮他塞好被子或者摆正脖颈，以避免这些不良习惯在未来可能带来的许多难以解决的问题。当然，做这些的前提是千万不要弄醒你的雇主，否则你的饭碗就不保了。

伍斯特先生在睡觉时大多数时候是非常安静的，有时候会有些许鼾声，但并不达到烦扰到我的程度。伍斯特先生有节奏的轻微的鼾声，就像轮船上的颠簸和火车车轮滚动的声音，让我感到舒适与心安，在某种程度上帮助了我的睡眠。除了鼾声，他也会嘟囔些梦话，通常是一些琐碎的无意义音节，还有些他的口头禅。我对于伍斯特先生在睡梦中仍使用这些奇词异语与人打招呼的执念感到十分惊奇。

伍斯特先生的睡姿，如同我所猜测的那样，展现出了令人惊叹的多样性。他习惯侧睡，把手臂垫在枕头下面。在刚刚入睡的时候，他会把双腿蜷起来缩在胸前，像母腹中的婴儿，安静而让人心生怜爱；但入睡几小时后，他便开始把胳膊和双腿随机伸展到床铺的各个角落，而一旦超出了被子的覆盖范围，这件事就很难办了。他睡觉的时候常会张着嘴，因此容易把唾液沾在枕巾上，这也给清洗枕巾带来了一定困难。

这些困难都在我力所能及的范围之内，我的天赋和经验能让这些问题得到满意的解决办法。只有一次，伍斯特先生的睡姿给我带来了麻烦。

那天晚上，我例行地去查看伍斯特先生，发现他已经踢开了被子，滚到了床铺的边缘。他的肩膀和头部已经悬在了床沿边上，似乎随时都有滚下床的可能，双腿更是横在了床的中间。倘若伍斯特先生执意要沿着床的窄侧睡觉，我大概也不好直接插手。但是现在的情形是，如果不加以干预，他明天早上很有可能会从地毯上醒来，而不是枕头上。为了防止这种尴尬的情况发生，我必须有所行动。

这是一件极其危险的差事。我试探性地把手伸到他几乎悬空的一侧肩胛骨下，微微地将他扶起了一个很小的角度。伍斯特先生粉红色的圆领睡衣胸前的扣子也被蹭开了几颗，露出棱角分明的锁骨和一小团整齐的胸毛，因此我识体地移开了视线。他的表情很平静，并没有感受到我在他背部施加的压力。他的睫毛在我气息的吹动下微微地颤着，眼皮上沾着的汗泛着透亮的光。

我把另一只手臂放到他的膝盖下面，然后调整了一下姿势，用力地把他抱了起来。伍斯特先生仍然闭着眼睛沉于梦乡，这让我舒了口气。我把他沿着正确的方向轻轻地放回了床上，托着他的头部，把他放在了枕头上，他那柔软的金棕色头发便贴着他的后脑，展开在印花图案的枕巾上。他的面部表情不知道为什么变得更加平静与舒展，眼角甚至微微地弯了下来，好像是在做一个十分令人满意的美梦。

伍斯特先生并没有醒来，这是我的幸运。但这样的行为实在是过于危险，我并不建议贴身男仆们效仿。与其做这件差事，我宁愿去进行十个浴缸的刷洗工作。

在我的整个工作期间内，伍斯特先生并不经常在晚上起夜。他曾经在晚上惊醒过几次，但大多数原因都是噩梦。这时他一般会起身给自己倒一杯水，在不方便或者卧病的时候也会摇铃叫一杯，因为他知道我晚上睡得并不沉。有一天，他突然在半夜剧烈地摇铃，我连忙套上起居服去查看情况，发现他正侧坐在旁边，表情痛苦地把一只腿抱在胸前，脚趾蜷缩着。看见我进来，他抬头用求助的眼神望着我：“我的脚抽筋了，Jeeves。”他说。

“让我来吧。”我蹲在床边，单膝跪在地毯上，用双手托住他的脚掌。“有好些吗，先生？”我用手指娴熟地揉搓了一会儿他的脚掌，抬头问他。他没有回答，但他扭曲的眉头渐渐舒展开了，不一会儿便露出了享受的微笑，甚至像家猫一样发出了呼噜声。

伍斯特先生的睡眠还有一个显著的特点，那就是随时随地都能发生。在一场沉闷而又毫无美感的戏剧或音乐会上睡着是经常的事，有时候他还会惊扰到邻座的女士。我们在纽约停留的时候，有一次正逢新年，伍斯特先生从一大早便开始反复地向我抒发他要去时代广场看报时球和新年烟火的愿望。为了争取到好一点的视野，伍斯特先生执意我们在十点半左右到达目的地，随后便是漫长的等待。在没有宴会的日子，伍斯特先生此时应该已经开始为入睡做准备了。在漫长的等待和拥挤的人流中，我把注意力全都放在了防止伍斯特先生和我走散这件事上，全然没有注意到，他已经睡着了。

这时离零点还差一刻，天空中飘着稀疏的雪花。四周人声鼎沸，女士们和先生们都在高声交谈着，还有年轻人举着酒瓶。此种情形，好像只有在狄更斯的小说中才会发生。唯一增加了一点现实感的，是伍斯特先生倚靠在我肩头的脑袋和他有节奏的呼吸声。虽然围着围巾，他的脸颊和耳朵还是冻得通红。我有些不自在地用手臂挽住他的肩膀，好让他把重心放到我身上，而不至于砸在地上。

当报时球降下，新年的钟声敲响之时，伍斯特先生被四处燃起的烟花吵醒了。我连忙放下了手臂，他睡眼惺忪地站直身子，露出迷茫的表情，惊讶地问我：“我错过倒计时啦，Jeeves?”

“是的，先生。”我说道。

他沮丧地叹了口气，吐出的白雾和周围人的欢呼声融合在了一起。但随即，他又立刻变得快活起来，用他那标志性的欢快声音说道：“那么，新年快乐，Jeeves!”

“新年快乐，先生。”我微笑着，向他脱帽致意，看见不远处的烟火正在漆黑的夜空中缓缓降落，正如飘浮在他耳边的雪花。

伍斯特先生也有睡不着的时候。天气太热的时候，夜晚下雷雨的时候，以及床铺不够舒服的时候，等等。伍斯特先生有些择床，太硬的床板和高度不适的枕头往往会让他翻来覆去而难以入睡。黑暗和安静在伍斯特先生的睡眠中也是非常重要的，因此我往往会把窗帘严丝合缝地拉好，并友善提醒夜晚较为吵闹的邻居。为了保证有整晚美好的睡眠，伍斯特先生在入睡前往往有许多特殊的习惯。他每晚都会饮用一杯温牛奶，有时候喜欢看两页惊险小说。他也对于泡澡奇怪地热衷，并且每次都吩咐我配备好他常用的印度香皂，海绵和橡皮鸭玩具。他喜欢使用的印度香皂有一种特殊的香味，而这香味也沾染在了伍斯特先生的睡衣和许多贴身衣物之上，我往往会使用一种熏香来使这些衣服保持它们的香味，以帮助伍斯特先生入睡

这些入睡仪式几乎从没被打破过，除了一次，在Claude和Eustace先生借住在伍斯特先生的纽约公寓的时候。

那天晚上零点钟声敲响的时候，我正孤单地坐在厨房的桌子前看书。伍斯特先生还没有回家，这已经让我感到了前所未有的担忧。当门房终于打电话叫我下楼的时候，已经是凌晨四点了。

伍斯特先生正歪着脑袋横在门口的沙发上，旁边是同样几乎同样不省人事的Claude和Eustace。我走上前去轻轻地拍了拍伍斯特先生的肩膀，他努力地想要抬起头，但最后还是失败了。Claude和Eustace从喉咙里发出了一些难听的声音，甚至还十分不绅士地打了几个嗝。

我知道伍斯特先生性格温和，在亲戚面前更是十分随和，会卸下所有的戒备心，这估计也是Claude和Eustace先生能给他灌下那么多酒的原因。我凑近嗅了一嗅，一股强烈的酒精气味从伍斯特先生的喉咙中飘了出来

“Jeeves…”他轻声地念着我的名字。

我用力地搀着他的手臂，把他从沙发上扶了起来。他软塌塌地倚在我的胸前，还能走路，但是十分蹒跚，好像随时都有可能跌倒。见状，我又喊了两个杂务工来处置Claude和Eustace先生，然后把他们安全地带上了电梯。

Claude和Eustace先生一进门便瘫倒在了客厅的沙发上。我没有精力为他们进行任何服务，而他们好像也并不需要我，在沙发上呼呼大睡。我把伍斯特先生扶进了他的房间，他正嘟囔着一些破碎的句子和单词。我脱掉了他的外套和背心让他平躺在床上，然后开始解他衬衫的扣子。他有些烦躁地把我的手推开，我轻声提醒他需要换上睡衣，他这才闭着眼睛点了点头。

当我把他的睡衣拿过来的时候，伍斯特先生的状况并不好。他的脸红得发烫，喉咙里开始发出像Claude和Eustace那样难听的干呕声，好像似乎是想要呕吐。我连忙找来了一个瓷盆，举在他的面前。他仍然半闭着眼睛，一只手攥着我的手掌，努力地把自己从枕头上撑起来，靠在了床板上。

伍斯特先生的手心沾满了汗。我把自己的手从他的手中抽出来，放在了他的后颈上，轻轻地抚摸着。伍斯特先生正低着头排空自己的胃，我可以感受到他的身子正不在规律地颤抖。汗水沾湿了他的领子，把耳朵周围的头发也粘成了湿乎乎的一团。我把目光从他的身上移开，假装观察着床头正亮着的小台灯。

结束之后，我把盆子放下，然后帮助他躺倒，把他的头舒适地放在枕头上。他的额头周围仍然在出汗，汗珠从发根滚落到了脸颊上，留下一串亮晶晶的痕迹。我先帮他换上了睡衣，又用湿毛巾擦掉了他额头的汗和嘴角残留的呕吐物。伍斯特先生在此时突然奇怪地笑了。他扭了扭脖子，然后又发出了几声诡异的咯咯笑声。

我关上台灯，然后给他盖上被子。

他还是在笑。“Jeeves…”他含糊不清地喊道。

“什么事，先生？”我站在门口，转身问他。

“Jeeves…”他又哼唧了几个无意义的音节。

“我只打……知道……”

“知道什么，先生？”我的心脏像是突然被人猛地提起来一样。

他许久没有说话。我在黑暗中安静地站了一会儿，随后便听到了那令人舒心的轻微鼾声。

走进厨房，我摸了摸几小时前在灶上煮的牛奶。已经凉透了。

一阵怒气涌上心头。我把牛奶倒进了两个廉价的玻璃杯里，走向了在沙发上歪着脑袋睡觉的Claude和Eustace先生。

“先生？”我猛地拍了拍那两位的肩膀。他们醉意朦胧地睁开眼。“什么？”

“请先生们把这个喝了。你们的出租车还有两小时就要到了。”我冷漠地把托盘放在茶几上，起身走向了电话。

我又站在伍斯特先生的床边，他仍然在睡觉，但睡得并不安详。他在出汗，还在做噩梦，时不时地发出几阵猛烈的呼喊。

“我要回家。”

“叫Jeeves带我回家。”

“不，不，不要香槟了，我要回家！”

伍斯特先生从梦中惊醒，猛地从床上坐起身来。

“下午好，先生。”我拉开了房间的窗帘，明亮的午后阳光充满了房间的每个角落。

“哦，Jeeves，”伍斯特先生正用他透亮的蓝眼睛茫然地望着我，叹气似的说道，“我太老了，做不了这些了。”

他接过我托盘中的特调饮品。“我觉得自己就像会被纯天然食品协会抵制的玩意儿一样。”他一饮而尽，然后迅速恢复了生机。“几点了？”

“快一点了，先生。” 我望着他，微微弯腰，微笑着答道。

正如我在过去的每一天所做的那样。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢河口老师的搜索以及其他脑洞供给!!


End file.
